BF Boyfriend or Bestfriend
by Gleek1997
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine's diary and is not sure what to make of BF. Rated T for boy kissing X ;


Bf- best friend or boy friend

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at a table revising for their calculus exam. It was 10:00 pm and nearly time for curfew so both boys were packing up getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

"Ok, Blaine sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams"

Blaine left the library and Kurt was just about to move away from the table when he noticed a small book on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the page it was currently open on. As he read, his expression turned from neutral to curious and nervous.

'Today Kurt's smile lit up the whole room, he is beautiful, looks like an angel I'm so happy to his bf whatever version he thinks of me as'

Wait? What? Why would he write his? Bf? Bf means best friend right? Whatever version? Are there two versions of bf?

All these questions were spinning around Kurt's head. He needed help but, not able to discuss this with Blaine he'll have to turn to *Gulp* Wes.

Curfew is 10:30. The time now is 10:05.

With 25 minutes to curfew Kurt hurried along to Wes' dorm room. By 10:07 he is outside and knocking on Wes' door.

*Knock Knock Knock* A tired looking Wes opened the door.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"errr... well... can I come in?"

"Sure..."

Kurt entered Wes' room and placed himself on the edge of his bed.

"Kurt, do you want to tell me why you woke me up?"

"Well I was studying with Blaine..."

Wes interrupted Kurt "Is that what we're calling it 'studying'". Wes made air quotes around the word studying.

"Yes, Wes we were studying anyway, Blaine packed his back and left. When I was leaving the table I found this on the floor" He handed Wes the book still opened on the page he'd read. "I don't know what he means by bf and two meanings and not caring which one we are... I'm so confused Wes" with this Kurt burst into tears.

Wes pulled Kurt into a friendly hug and whispered "shhh, come on Kurt. How about I tell Blaine I found this and see what he means for you?"

"You, you'd do that for me?"

"Of course, If it stops the two of you from daydreaming about each other during Warbler rehearsal than yes I'm willing to do this for you."

"Thanks Wes, you're the best!" and with this Kurt left the room and returned to his dorm by 10:29. Perfect!

...

The next day Blaine was sitting next to Wes in Italian class when Wes decided to help Kurt out.

"Blaine, you know we're best friends and we're completely honest with each other all of the time?"

"Err. Yes?"

"Right Well I found this" Wes placed the open book onto the desk in front of Blaine. "What bf do you want him to be?"

"Wes, I can't talk about this. Please don't tell me you've shown this to Kurt?"

"Of course I haven't"

"Thank you"

"Kurt showed it to me"

"WHAT? You mean Kurt has seen this?"

"Yes"

"How did he react?"

"Well he's very confused and just wants to know where you guys stand"

"Wes will you help me with out with something? I'm going to need the warblers"

"Anything!"

...

The next day Kurt was getting ready for a warbler impromptu performance when there was a knock at his dorm room door. He went to answer the door and when he opened it he was shocked to see Blaine standing before him.

"Hi Blaine"

"Hey, Kurt I need you to come with me right now"

"Er.. but I'm not even ready yet" Kurt started throwing his arms in there air to emphasize his point.

"Trust me you're perfect. Er..I..You look fine" Blaine stumbled trying not to give his whole plan away. To prevent Kurt from walking back inside Blaine grabbed his hand and ran through the Dalton academy halls, heading for the Senior Commons room. When they opened the door the Warblers were in formation and Blaine told Kurt to stay by the door. Kurt was even more confused why wasn't he going to help perform bills bills bills. But then the intro for teenage dream started to play and every word Blaine sung was sung directly to Kurt. And when it got to the Bridge Blaine strutted towards Kurt.

I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.

Let you put hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.

As the final notes came to an end Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought to his mouth placing a gentle kiss onto it.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to confuse you. I needed to figure stuff out for myself but now I know that I can't live without you. You mean everything to me Kurt. Will you er...Wes said his would be easy but it's not you know? Ok..."

"Yes"

"huh?"

"Yes"

"You mean you'll go out with me?"

"I said yes didn't I?"

"Yes"

"Yes then I will go out with you"

"OMG... really.. I thought I'd completely messed everything up an..."

"Blaine?"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"Ok but I'm just so. Mgnnn"

Kurt figured the only way to shut Blaine up was to place his lips on his new boyfriends lips, successfully silencing the other boy.

Kurt pulled away. "Silence is golden Blaine" And quickly joined the lips together once more.

Catcalls and whistles were thrown around the room but all Kurt and Blaine knew was that they were silent, silent for a good reason. The only sound they really heard was their gentle sound of their lips moving together as one.

"By the way BF in my mind always stood for BoyFriend" And with that they went straight back to kissing. ;)


End file.
